A semiconductor device including elements, such as a power amplifier circuit, etc., whose power consumption is large has large heating of the elements due to the operations. The temperature rise due to the operations is conspicuous especially in a semiconductor device having the packing density of the circuit elements increased for high density mount, radio-frequency characteristics improvement, etc.
When the internal temperature of the elements exceed the allowable temperature, the circuit characteristics, such as the high frequency characteristics, etc. are lowered, which is a cause for the breakage of the elements in the worst case. Accordingly, it is important in a semiconductor device including elements of large power consumption how to radiate the heat generated from the elements.
The following are examples of related: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 10-233509; Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-352015; Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-124390; Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-319338; and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-076614.
For the high output semiconductor devices, such as power amplifiers, etc., the face up mount is used in many cases, and as a measure for the heat radiation is known a method of providing a heat radiation member, such as a heat radiation fin or others, on the backside of the substrate to thereby improve the heat radiation efficiency. However, the backside heat radiation type package is expensive. A semiconductor device which can be mounted at lower costs by, e.g., the flip chip mounting to improve the heat radiation efficiency to the circuit substrate on the side of the front side of the semiconductor substrate is expected.